This invention relates to a process of purifying dust- and pollutant-containing exhaust gases, which are first subjected in a first stage to a dry purification in a centrifugal separator and are subsequently subjected in a second stage to an electrostatic purification in an electrostatic precipitator. The invention relates also to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
Processes in which dust-containing exhaust gases are purified by subjecting the exhaust gases in a first process step to a dry purification in a centrifugal and subsequently subjecting the exhaust gases in a second process step to a dry electrostatic purification in an electrostatic precipitator are known. Published German Application 2907081 describes an apparatus for removing dust from exhaust gas under dry conditions. That apparatus consists of a centrifugal separator having numerous dedusting cells and succeeded by a dry-process electrostatic precipitator, which is horizontally flown through. The object of the invention described in Published German Application 2907081 is that the centrifugal separator should be simple and compact and should be so designed that it precedes the electrostatic precipitator without difficulty. But the apparatus described in Published German Application 2907081 has the disadvantages that the exhaust gases can only be dedusted in the apparatus, but other polluants contained in the exhaust gas remain therein.